


The Wedding

by abigail_frank



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Complete, Double Drabble, F/M, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Short One Shot, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: The Doctor shows up at Rose Tyler's wedding.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 15





	The Wedding

Evening. Big, spacious garden, full of people dressed in smooth black suits and blue dresses, sitting on a white, covered in mistletoe and laces chairs. Above them, there are vines, wrapped around the white circular light bulbs. At the end of the path, there’s a wooden arch, standing in front of the wall full of cornflowers and white clove pinks. 

The man in a tailored white suit shows nervousness while looking at the guests. He’s waiting for the bride - she appears a few moments later, smiling widely, her dress covered in small shiny crystals. 

The other man, strikingly similar to the groom is watching them from far, not attending the ceremony, nor interfering in it in any way. He’s smiling, but his eyes remain sad, maybe even bitter. 

He’s looking at the bride, yearning for her like never before. He almost forgot he fell for her that hard. Her shining eyes, turned towards the better version of him, standing next to him, holding his hand. He knows that could never be him. 

He turns around, never to return, leaving a single red rose on one of the chairs. 

The air fills with the eternal sound of the universe and Rose Tyler shivers, never be sure if the sound she just heard was real or only existed within her imagination. 

She’ll never know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short double drabble. Sorry for my English, I hope it's readable! (let me know if you spot any mistakes)


End file.
